


Save Me

by seiferAlmasysLover86



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer has a new boyfriend in Garden, someone Squall despises, thinking he doesn't deserve the tall blond man. But, what he doesn't know is what Seifer has to endure with his boyfriend. Also, what is going to happen when he wants to take Seifer away from Balamb? What will Squall do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 3

Squall glowered when he saw Seifer and Devon in a heated lip lock. He was standing there talking to Zell; Seifer and Devon were by the Quad. It made him sick to watch it. Try as he might, he just couldn't seem to stop starring at them. His right eye was twitching. He and the tall blond had not been spending time together much lately, and it was making Squall wonder why. But, he kind of figured it was Devon's doing. He and Devon did not like each other, so he's not really surprised. Really. Squall was getting tired of the way he saw Devon treat Seifer.

"I hate the guy," he heard Zell mutter. Squall shot his eyes towards the blond tattooed man, who seemed to be looking at them as well. It wasn't any news that his friends also didn't like the tall brunet male. Squall nodded in agreement with what he said, and gritted his teeth. He sighed and forced himself to not look their way. "Why does he let him do that?"

"What?" Squall questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

Zell shook his head, letting out an irritated sigh. "Seifer, man. Why does he let that asshole control him? Seifer would never let someone control him like he does," he stated as-a-matter-of-fact, also pointing to the couple.

Squall scoffed; he'd been wondering the same thing, actually, but he had not asked the tall scarred blond anything on the matter. So, he shook his head. "I don't know." He did want to find out, though, and he was determined to ask, but eventually, when that asshole wasn't around him. He watched as Devon pulled the sexy blond towards him, holding him possessively.

Another twitch.

"I wish I knew," the martial artist sighed. "It's—just not like him, that's all."

Squall gave a silent agreement to that, smiling at how Zell seemed to care about Seifer. Hell, Squall already knew he cared about Seifer. Squall gave Zell a look and smirked. "I didn't know you cared Zell."

"I don't!" he huffed, flushing, obviously aware he'd been caught. "I just never thought I'd see the day where Seifer Almasy let's someone else control him."

It was a plausible excuse, but Squall knew better; Zell did care, but he would never admit to it. Squall rolled his eyes.

"Squall, why haven't you said anything?"

"What? Zell's question stunned the lithe brunet. Say? Say what, exactly? He gave Zell an inquiring look, asking what the hell he meant. Zell seemed to pick up on it and elaborated for him.

"Why haven't you said anything to him about it? I mean, you and Seifer hang out, and you're closer to him then the rest of us, so how come you never asked him?"

"Because," Squall started. "I just never got around to it. Plus, we haven't really been hanging out that much, anyhow."

Zell blinked. He'd thought for sure they hung out quite a bit. "Oh." He looked back, but the other two boys were already gone. Devon—he just rubbed them the wrong way. It was unnerving to watch him with Seifer. Squall had also looked over to where they were, but he too noticed that they were no longer around the area. Squall narrowed his eyes.

"We should kick his ass," Zell mused.

Squall found himself chuckling at Zell's words. "Seifer might not like that," he pointed out, smirking as he had the same thoughts. Oh, he'd thought about it, many times. He also knew it was against Garden to fight. They left it at that and decided to go to their rooms. Squall's room was next to Seifer's, which he was glad for.

"Later, man," Zell waved, chuckling.

"Yeah," was all he said as he headed to his own room, deciding he needed to get the asshole off of his mind, which was proving to be harder to do than he initially thought. Damn, that asshole was on his mind a lot. He wanted so much to just punch that smug face of his. It took all of his self restraint to hold himself back. He really didn't know who Devon was fooling, but he and his friends weren't fooled; not in the least.

Seifer sighed as he sat in the cafeteria the next day. Devon wasn't around, so he was by himself for now. Seifer needed a break from him. His arm hurt a bit, but after a while, he'd learned to hide it good, less someone suspect something. He really didn't need anyone prodding him with questions. That was the last thing he need right now.

"Yo, man," a hyper tattooed by said as he approached him.

Seifer smirked. "Yo, chicken-wuss."

Zell growled. "Bastard. I came over here to be nice, quit being an ass."

"Can't help it; it's my nature," he shot back, smirk still on his handsome face. He was lucky Zell hadn't noticed how much he can't use his right arm, which he actually favored. "Chickie."

He rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Hi, Seify!" a small brunet girl chirped with a wide smile.

Seifer hated that name, but had grown accustomed to her calling him that, so he let it go. He liked her, so it didn't really matter if she did it. In fact, he liked all his friends here, though he didn't hang out with them much. He'd like to though, but Devon had a problem with Squall, so he kept him away from the gang, which annoyed him.

"Messenger girl," he greeted back. She sat down. He knew he'd get a 'talking' to if Devon found out, but he found himself not caring at the moment. Not like he was here anyway. Also, it wasn't like Squall was here, who Devon appeared to be threatened by. Out of all his friends, Squall was the one he was threatened by. He shook his head; he did not want to be thinking of Devon right now; that was the last person he wanted to think about at the moment. So, he turned his attention back to his friends.

"Where's Devon," Selphie asked, not seeing him. It was unusual, considering how much they're together. Seifer shrugged.

"He said he had something to do." And he left it at that.

She nodded her head, smiling big. She was glad he wasn't around; they wouldn't be sitting here with their blond friend if he was. Yes, she also knew that Devon was possessive towards their sexy blond friend. She hadn't been able to talk to him much. Devon made sure to keep him away from them quite a bit. She just had no clue as to why he lets him get away with it. The Seifer she knew would never let that happen.

"Squally!" she yelled out, beckoning him over to where they sat.

He rolled his eyed but went over and sat down. He saw Seifer was there with no Devon in site, which was a good thing. "Selphie."

She grinned at him and went back to her food.

"Seifer," Squall nodded his head toward him in greeting, which Seifer did the same, but with a small smile. He loved to hang out with Squall, but hadn't been doing that much lately. "Where's the asshole?" At the wide eyed looks, Squall mentally cured. Shit, he said that out loud.

"What?" Seifer asked, not really shocked he'd called him that, though. "He's not here. Had something to do."

"Oh."

"Well, he is an asshole," Zell came in to his rescue, backing up what he said.

"Zell!" Selphie scolded him, though she was thinking the same thing.

"Can we not talk about him?" Seifer asked in a tired voice.

"Sure," the smaller blond shrugged. "So, whatcha doing later?"

"I don't know. Maybe going to the training center?" Well, there wasn't much else to do. Well, he could just walk around for a bit, but that's boring. He'd much rather spend his time fighting things in there then sitting around doing nothing.

Seifer was the type of person who didn't like sitting around much. He liked to be active. Devon didn't like him going in there though, and he'd made that perfectly clear three weeks ago. But, no matter what, he just couldn't stay out of there; it wasn't him. Seifer sighed and ran a soft hand through his hair, catching everyone's eyes on him.

"You okay?" She was looking at his arm.

"Yes," was his answer, albeit, a little too quickly. He was not about to talk about it, and he was gonna make that perfectly clear to her. "I'm fine."

She could see he didn't want to talk about it, so she wisely kept quiet for the moment. She would like to know what's going on with him, but she could tell he was in no mood to talk about it. Not wanting to upset him, she kept her mouth shut on the topic.

Seifer looked at all of his friends. It was nice to be around them, which he had not been able to do much lately. Devon had been monopolizing all of his time, and he knew his friends were starting to get worried about him. Before Devon cam along, he would always spend time with them—time with Squall. He can see why they'd worry; he wasn't acting like his usual bastardy self, and hadn't been around them much. He tried to act as normal as possible; he wondered if he did a good job of that. What he really missed was sparring with Squall. That was one thing he loved to do, but Devon had told him he didn't want him to get hurt, so he hadn't been letting him.

Seifer scoffed inwardly. Him? Hurt? Please. Seifer could take care of himself. Devon's worry was more like possesiveness than anything else. Devon liked to keep a close eye on him a lot, and it made him mad. Seemed he liked telling Seifer what to do and who to hang out with. Seifer was his own person though, and he would do as he liked. He knew Devon didn't like it, and he would get a 'talking' to, but these were his friends. Plus, he was use to it all by now, so he kind of expected it.

Why he let Devon control him when he was around, Seifer just couldn't say no to him, but he wished he could.

"Seifer?" Seifer was jolted out of his thoughts when Zell said his name. "Where were you?"

"Oh, uh, just thinking." He didn't want to say more on the matter. His thought—he didn't want them out. His friends didn't need to know what's going on, though he knew they could see Devon's possesivenss. He wasn't very subtle about it, then again, Seifer didn't think he tried to be. He wanted everyone to know that Seifer was his, and he told the blond that, too.

Seifer gave them a smile, belying anything he was thinking.

They all gave him a look, but chose to not say anything.

"About what?' Okay, chicken was an idiot, Seifer concluded.

"Nothing, wuss," Seifer waved his had dismissively.

Squall smirked, a tiny lift of his lips.

"Seifer!" That tiny smirk fell off his face in an instant, and he growled.

Seifer sighed. He knew this would happen; it always did it seemed, Seifer mused. "What are you doing over there, Seifer?" Devon walked over to him, glaring. Wow, he wasn't about to hide that he was pissed.

"Eating," he answered simply, wincing when Devon's nails dug into his shoulder a little. He could see that Devon was trying to not give way to his anger right there, in front of the others. Squall's right eye twitched in annoyance.

Devon growled softly, not enough for them to hear, but Seifer heard him. "Come on, Seifer. We're going. Now."

Seifer nodded slowly, standing up, giving his friends looks, like he was telling then not to say anything. He could tell Squall wanted to. Devon grabbed his arm and pulled to him.

"Why are you such an ass?" Squall could not hold himself back from asking that.

"Excuse me?" Devon raised a brow, sneering.

Squall sneered right back. "You heard me." Squall stood up.

Seifer knew he needed to do something. "Squall. It's okay." Devon squeezed him a little too hard around his waist, bringing another wince out of him.

"Yeah, Leonhart," he smirked. "Mind your own fuckin' business."

Squall's hands clenched into tight fists, so tight his knuckles were turning white. He didn't say anything more as Devon dragged him away. Seifer looked back and Squall looked at him as he watched them go, feeling more frustrated than he was before.

"Man! That guy's a fuckin' prick!" Zell exploded when they were gone. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at him, and he smiled sheepishly. Selphie nodded her head along with that remark.

Squall calmed down a little, but not much. "No shit," he said sarcastically, but with no bite to it. He sat back down, seething. Dammit.

The rest of lunch went by in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Squall was glaring at everything in site. He had not seen Seifer for the past two days. He wondered what the hell happened. Though, Squall noted, this wouldn't be the first time he hadn't seen him. Devon's always keeping Seifer away from him; and away from his friends. Squall had begun to notice it. He also noticed a change in Seifer, but chose not to say anything. Seifer had never complained or said anything to him, so he figured it wasn't anything big.

Squall sighed, giving up thinking for right now. He had been busy in his office, doing paperwork for new recruits. It was still odd that Seifer hadn't come barging in his office, though. He had finally finished up what needed to be done and stood up, wanting to go find Seifer; maybe they could have a spar or something. Hell, they hadn't had a good spar for a while now, so he thought it would be fun. Him and Seifer would always spar.

Getting up after putting his papers away, Squall walked toward his office door and walked out.

He honestly just wanted to be around Seifer. He always felt good when they were hanging out. Shaking his head, he stepped up to Seifer's door and knocked. He heard a shuffling sound from inside. Finally, after a few moments, the door came open, revealing a tall blond, who looked a little tired; maybe he'd been taking a nap?

Seifer's eyes widened as he saw it was Squall at his door, and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," Squall nodded back to him, giving off a slight smile.

"So, what brings you here to my room?" he quirked a brow.

"Hn. Just wondering if you'd like to spar?"

Seifer thought for a moment. They hadn't really done that in quite a while. Well, he always liked hanging him, though. But... Devon... he'd have to worry about him finding him with Squall. Seifer bit his lip. Well, he wasn't around now, so he supposed they could. Sighing, Seifer nodded. He was worrying too much.

"Sure."

Squall nodded as Seifer went to get his gunblade. Squall already had his on him."Ready?" the blond asked as he came back to Squall. Squall nodded again, happy they are going to be hanging out together.

They walked together in silence, until they arrived at the training center. Then they both started, giving it their all. Damn, this was like old times. It seemed like it was just the two of them, no one else. Seifer enjoyed their spars, though they haven't done so in a while. Both boys were breathing hard, blocking, and giving blows.

"Man, Leonhart," Seifer said breathlessly, still trying to catch his breath. "That was fun."

"Yeah," he agreed. He saw the way Seifer winced and wondered what it was. "Are you alright?"

Seifer looked at him and smiled a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little worn out."

Squall didn't look like he believed him. Well, Seifer was a good liar, but Squall could usually see through him. Squall and Seifer hadn't hung out as mush as they'd like to. It was the asshole Devon. Squall scowled. He was always keeping Seifer to himself, and it pissed Squall off. "Are you happy, Seifer?"

Seifer blinked, startled by his question. "Um, I guess."

"You guess?" the brunet echoed. "You don't know if you're happy?"

"Squall, what brought this on?"

He sighed. "I don't know... you don't seem happy."

"Oh, Well, I am," he frowned. Though, he couldn't really say if he was all that happy or not. Sure, he was here at Garden, and he got to see his friends; and Squall, but he couldn't really answer that.

They were silent for a moment. "Well, I should get back to my room."

Squall looked disappointed by that, but hid it well. "Alright."

"See ya later, Squall-boy."

"I'll walk with you," the shorter man offered.

"Uh, no. that's okay," Seifer quickly said. He didn't want Devon to find him with Squall.

"Well, my rooms that way, too, so I'll just walk with you."

Seifer gave up with that and relented and let Squall walk with him. So, he nodded to him and they both walk out of the training center, feeling like they needed a shower. They were sweaty. It wasn't that Seifer was scared of Devon, he just didn't want him hurting Squall, even though he knew the anti social boy could take care of himself. Seifer let out an inaudible sigh as they almost made it to his room. Then, he heard a voice.

"Seifer," the person growled. Dammit, Devon. He was hoping he wouldn't run into him right now. Devon walk closer to the couple, a sneer on his face.

Squall just stood there, not effected by his growl in the least. He moved closer to Seifer, bringing another growl from the man's throat. Devon reached out and snatched Seifer by his arm, his grip hard enough to leave a bruise. "Hey, asshole."

Devon put a possessive arm around the blond and regarded the smaller brunet with a cocky smile. Hell, he was jealous, but he still had the gorgeous blond. "What? Don't you have to go somewhere?"

Squall eyed him coolly. "No. Do you have to yank Seifer around?"

"Squall," he started, before a hand squeezing his side made him snap his mouth shut. He tried very hard to not wince in pain, but Devon's grip was painful. It seemed Squall noticed his wince and snarled.

Squall wanted to wipe the cocky look of the Devon's face, but knew Seifer probably wouldn't like that. "You know, you don't have to hold onto him so tight."

His eyes flashed. "I'm not! Come on, Seifer. Let's go to my room." Seifer swallowed. He put his hand around Seifer's neck and shoved him forward a little.

"Seifer," Squall started while looking right at him. Well, this guy wasn't treating him good; he could see it. He wondered why Seifer was even with him. He didn't love Devon... did he? No! He couldn't. Then again, why else would Seifer let himself be pushed around? He shook his head.

"I said we're leaving," Devon growled.

"And I wasn't speaking to you," Squall shot back. "I was trying to talk to Seifer." Then he added, "Dumbass."

"Squall, it's okay," Seifer tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Squall could very well tell that there was a jealousy in Devon's eyes. Hell, he himself had it. Devon did not deserve Seifer, not in the least. He would have to talk to the blond again, when this asshole wasn't around. And see why he was with him in the first place. Seifer letting someone treat him like this was not normal.

Devon leaned over to whisper something in the blond's ear, making Seifer breath harder. "Well, we'll be going now." He led Seifer to his room.

Squall narrowed his eyes, but decided to let it go. Seifer wasn't protesting, so there wasn't much he could do about it. Squall decided to just go to his own room.

Seifer and Devon made it to Devon's room after a few minutes, and immediately Devon rounded on him.

"Seifer," Devon hissed. "I told you to not hang around him." He slapped Seifer.

Seifer held his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You are mine," he said with venom. He grip Seifer by the arm and slammed him into the wall, making Seifer cringe as his head hit the wall. "Say it."

Seifer didn't say anything at first, so Devon smacked his head on the door again. "I-I'm yours."

"Good," he purred. He kissed Seifer on the lips, hard. Seifer, knew he'd have a little bump, but it didn't matter. He let go and smirk at Seifer's flushed face. "Seifer." They made their way to Devon's bed. Well, it would be the first time they'd had sex; that was for sure. Hell, sometimes even when he didn't want it, Devon would make him do it anyways. Devon had a way of making him do it.

Seifer sighed and let him have his way.

A/N: Here you go! What do you think?


	3. Save me

Seifer was in the training center fighting off monster after monster. It was what he needed to do when he was feeling stressed out about things. He was in here alone, feeling the need to be alone right now. He wasn't in a very good mood, then again, he wasn't much nowadays. He sighed, striking his gunblade through another grat. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed again, feeling just a little better then he had earlier. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him, so he tensed up, fearing it was the Person he really didn't wanna see right now.

"Seifer?" the voice said. It didn't sound like Devon. He turned around and saw Squall standing there in his usual clothes, looking good.

"Squall?" Seifer sighed and relaxed a bit, seeing it was only Squall there. "What're you doing here?"

Squall shrugged, gazing at Seifer. "I wanted to come see you."

"Me?" That shocked Seifer a lot. Why would Squall want to see him? Sure they were friends now, he just didn't think Squall would come looking for him. "Why?"

"Just to see how you're doing," he answered honestly, giving Seifer a long look. Actually, Squall had been worried about the tall blond. Ever since he started seeing Devon, he had not really been himself, and that worried Squall.

Seifer starred at him for a moment. Why would Squall want to see how he's doing? Well, he could guess reasons why Squall might seem concerned, but he was alright. Although, he knew he wasn't himself, and it all started when he started dating this guy. Seifer shuddered slightly at that thought, and Squall noticed it.

"You okay?"

Seifer blinked and then nodded. "Yeah," he smirked. "It's nothin' Squally-boy."

Squall huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever." He tried to appear indifferent, but he let his lips quirk up in a small smile. He found himself smiling more around Seifer than usual. Seifer just had that effect on him. Plus, he already realized he liked Seifer.

"How are things..." Squall looked up, trying to see if he could get a reading on Seifer, but to no avail. Seifer was a hard person to read most times, which irritated the brunet. He wanted to know what was going on inside the blond's head.

Seifer looked down and licked his lips; he was trying to not give anything away. "Fine."

In Squall's opinion, that answer came a little too quickly. He knew something was going on with Seifer, that question was, though, what? Finally, realizing Seifer wouldn't say anything else on the matter, he dropped it.

"So," Squall started. "What are you doing in here?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, really. I'm just fighting things."

"Hn," was all Squall could say to that.

"Wanna go get something to eat from the cafeteria?"

Squall nodded and they both left the training center.

"Yo, guys!" said a hyper male's voice.

"Hey, Chicken!" Seifer called back with mock hyperness.

"Are you making fun of me?" Zell asked as he crossed his arms.

Seifer pretended to think about it. "Yeah."

"Asshole," was Zell's good comeback, causing the taller blond to laugh. Zell glared as Seifer and Squall took their seats.

"The one and only." Seifer grinned.

Zell rolled his eyes; of course he'd answer like that; he was Seifer after all.

"Hi, Seifer," a women's voice said.

"Hello, dear instructor," Seifer replied, smirking.

She sighed and sat down. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said in a smooth voice. "It's me. When am I not fine?" he let his hands rake over his torso, giving them an example of how 'fine' he was, and grinned when they rolled their eyes.

"Right," she scoffed.

Squall didn't say anything, but Seifer was 'fine' in his personal opinion. He always thought Seifer looked very good.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He gave a mock glare.

"Nothing," Quistis giggled.

"Seifer!" a deep voice shouted out, causing Seifer to flinch, and Squall to glare.

"Devon," he whispered, giving a tight smile.

"Get over here Seifer," Devon called again, waving a hand towards the blond. Seifer swallowed; he didn't want to go, but he knew he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. He gave a look to his friends and stood up. He sighed.

"You don't have to go," Squall piped in, shooting a hateful look at Devon, who simply did the same.

"It's okay. I'll see you guys later," he said and walked over to his boyfriend. Squall was not happy, and he was pretty sure it showed on his face.

"I don't like him," Squall heard himself mutter. It was true, Squall hated him; hated him for taking Seifer, and hated him for treating Seifer like he does; ordering Seifer around like that. Squall glared.

"Squall," Quistis spoke. "I know. But, there's nothing you can do."

Dammit, he knew she was right. Seifer wouldn't like him to interfere in his relationship. He saw Devon place a possessive arm around Seifer, who tried hard to not flinch at the tight hold. Fuck, he was jealous and he knew it, but he didn't deserve Seifer.

"Seifer," Devon began. "Haven't I said not to sit with... HIM?"

"...Yes..." he finally replied, looking at his food.

Devon gave him a look, but decided to deal with it later.

A/N: Here's my first chapter. I hope it's good. Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	4. Save me

He knew his boyfriend was pissed the moment they walked into Devon's room. Devon whirled around to face him, eyes cold. He knew very well what was to come, but he didn't protest. Devon had quite the temper, so he figured it was best to remain quiet. He knew he was in for it as soon as they walked out of the cafeteria and went to his room. Seifer swallowed thickly. He could even see the red flash through Devon's eyes. Believe it or not, but Devon was quite scary when he looked like that. His looks had an impact on Seifer, and he knew it, too.

Seifer eyed him for a few more moments, waiting for whatever he was going to do. He knew it wouldn't be long before he finally did something.

"Seifer," came Devon's voice, soft, dangerous.

Seifer didn't react to his tone at all, knowing it would sound like that. Hell, he was use to it all when it came to Devon; he didn't fight it, and he didn't know why. He knew this would happen, yet he did nothing to stop it, and he went against his boyfriend's words. He stared at him with his green eyes, just waiting. He saw Devon's eyes narrow.

"What have I told you about talking to him?" was his question, causing the tall blond to be startled out of his inner thoughts. Devon was using the kind of voice reserved for when he was really pissed.

"Devon," Seifer tried. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up," Devon hissed, fury in the depths of his cold eyes. He growled at Seifer. "How many times do I have to tell you, Seifer? Huh? Do not talk to him."

Seifer didn't know what to say to that, so he just kept quiet.

"What am I going to have to do to you to get you to listen to me?" Devon approached Seifer slowly.

Seifer instinctively backed away from him, knowing what was about to come. "Devon-"

"You know I hate him," he said out loud, but Seifer already figured that much. "I don't want you to have anything to do with him."

"But, he's my friend," Seifer argued, which he knew was a mistake the moment he did it.

His eyes flashed again, and he growled. "Shut up. You will do as I say, Seifer." He walked up to Seifer, an eery smiled took over his face. "I think you need to be taught a lesson about not listening to me, don't you?"

"No," Seifer quickly said, but Devon wasn't listening to him.

"I think you do," he said, the same smile in place. "Maybe it's what you need." He grabbed Seifer's arm and yanked it hard. Seifer cried out, but didn't say anything. Devon smirked when he heard it and began pulling harder on the appendage. Seifer had a few tears running down his cheeks, which made Devon's smirk bigger. Then, as he was pulling his amr, he twisted it at a very odd angle, causing Seifer to cry out more.

"Devon," Seifer voiced, though it was laced with pain. "Stop it."

"I don't think so. I think this is called for." Devon twisted more. Really, this was just to teach him what would happen if he didn't listen to him. If Seifer would have stayed away from pretty-boy, none of this would have happened. He had to do this. He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, really, he was just filled with rage and jealousy right now.

Seifer tried pulling his arm free, but found Devon had a very tight grip on it, which made it hard to do. Devon was very strong. He was Seifer's height; the same build as Seifer, so it was hard. When Devon was mad, Seifer noted, he was stronger then. Seifer felt his arm being bent more, and he didn't know what do. Devon was working on breaking his arm.

"Devon," Seifer gasped out, still trying to pull free.

Devon smirked, and with a final twist, Seifer's shoulder snapped, causing him to cry out loud. Devon let him go, seeing he did his job. Seifer had tears coming from his eyes, but Devon showed no emotion on his face.

Seifer knew he'd have to go to Dr. Kadowki, which he was not looking forward to. He didn't want to be questioned on how this happened.

"Come on, let's get you looked at."

"Seifer, dear, what happened?" Dr. K asked as she approached him on the bed. Devon had walked out to go somewhere and said he'd come back by later.

Seifer winced when she checked his broken shoulder. "Nothing."

She gave him a look and shook her head. "Seifer, this don't just happen."

He sighed. There was no way he was going to tell her what really happened to him. "I-I fell." He knew that was a lame excuse, but it was the best he could think of at the moment, and he hoped Dr. Kadowaki would by it; he didn't wanna talk about it.

"You fell?" she echoed, not quite believing him. She knew he was a stubborn boy, and could barley get anything out of him. "Are you sure that's all? Because it looked like more than that."

Seifer nodded. "Yeah. Look, can you just fix me up so I can go?" He hated it in there and he wanted to get out as soon as he could. He would no tell her anything of what happened to him.

She sighed; this was so typical of Seifer. He would never tell her what happened to him, and she knew it. Well, this wouldn't be the first time he'd been in there to see her. And each time he would never tell her. She was starting to worry about this. She decided to just focus on fixing his shoulder at the moment, as that was what needed her attention.

"Hey, Squall?"

Squall looked up as Zell came over to him in the halls. "What?" He noticed the look on his friend's face and was concerned.

"It's Seifer."

Squall was instantly on alert then, eyes shot open wide. "What? What about Seifer?"

"He's in the infirmary."

"What!" Squall was more worried now. How the hell did Seifer end up there? He was fine earlier today, so he was concerned about what had happened. How can Seifer go from being fine one moment to being in the infirmary? It just didn't make any sense to him. "Why?" he asked.

"I don't know man. I just saw Devon taking him there. He looked angry and didn't tell me anything," Zell shrugged, but Squall could see the worry in his friend's eyes, which matched his own, except Squall was probably more worried than Zell was.

"Devon took him there?"

"Yup," he nodded. "He looked pretty bad."

Squall didn't wait for him to say more and he went off to go the the infirmary to see Seifer. He walked a little faster than usual. He hoped Seifer was alright. He honestly don't know what he'd so if he wasn't. Yeah, Seifer was alright; he was sure of it. But, that still left him to question how it happened. And he doubted Seifer would tell him.

"Is Seifer alright?" Squall asked when he got there.

She looked surprised at his sudden appearance, but quickly got over her surprise. "Yes, he's fine. He just had his shoulder popped out of place."

Squall's eyebrows shot up into his hair line, and she thought that he looked concerned. "Oh, I've taken care of it. He'd be out of here within a an hour."

Squall visibly relaxed at that. "Can I see him?"

She nodded and pointed to where he was. Squall went over there and saw Seifer had his eyes closed. He looked to be in some pain. Squall was thinking how great Seifer looked, despite the pain, but quickly shook off those thoughts and walked closer the the blond. "Seifer?"

Seifer's eyes snapped open when he heard Squall's voice. He could never mistake Squall's voice for anyone else's. "Squall? What're you doing here?"

"I heard you came here, so I thought I'd see how you were," he answered.

"As you can see, I'm fine," Seifer smiled at him slightly.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened? I mean, you were fine earlier."

"Nothing you need to worry about, Squall-boy." The last person he ever wanted to tell was Squall. If Squall knew what really happened, that Seifer let Devon do this to him, Squall would be disgusted with him. He didn't want Squall to think less of him, or see the disappoint in his lively blue eyes. He couldn't take that, not from Squall. Squall meant a lot to him. What would he say if he found out Devon did this? Seifer normally wouldn't let this happen. Seifer was strong, but with Devon, he didn't fight back—Squall would be disgusted with him; think he was weak. Seifer couldn't grasp why he let it happen, but he did.

"Seifer, I'm worried about you," Squall admitted in a soft voice.

"Why? I can take care of myself." Seifer looked down, tightening his hands in the sheets.

"Really? The why are you in here?" Squall challenged.

"Leonhart, I'm fine," Seifer waved off his concern, but was secretly glad Squall had been worried about him.

In defeat, Squall just sighed. "You can tell me what happened. Did someone do this to you?"

"No, of course not," he lied. "Look, just don't worry about it, okay? I'm fine now. There's no need to be concerned."

Squall opened his mouth to speak, but a voice came in and stopped him. "What are you doing here?"

Squall snapped his head over to Devon and glared. "I came to see how he was doing."

"Well, you can see he's fine. Now, run along."

"You can't order me around," Squall wasn't having any of that. He stood his ground, determined not to leave.

"Get out. He's my boyfriend. I'm here so you can go now," Devon growled at him, hate pooling in his eyes.

Squall just looked at him. "I don't have to do a damn thing you say. Do you know how this happened?"

"Nope. I was the one who carried him here."

Squall didn't look like be bought that. He watched as Devon went over to Seifer and wrapped a strong, possessive arm around him. He saw the barely noticeable flinch it caused Seifer. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Seifer, babe. The doc said you're fee to go." Devon was now bluntly ignoring Squall.

Seifer nodded and smiled and small smile at Squall, showing him that he was fine. "It's fine, Squall." He heard Devon growl when he talked to Squall, something that went noticed by the brunet as well.

"Are you sure you're fine?" he inquired again, just to be sure. When he heard Seifer was in here he had been very worried. He was glad to see that he was alright.

"He said he's fine, pretty-boy," Devon interrupted whatever response Seifer would have given.

"Was I talking to you?" Squall growled back, venom in his voice. "I think Seifer can speak for himself, asshole."

Devon scoffed. "Look, I am going to take care of him, something a BOYFRIEND does. This is none of your business."

"He's my friend. I believe it is my business," Squall hissed. Something about this guy rubbed him the wrong way. Devon was too much of a possessive asshole.

Seifer eyed them. Every time they were around each other this would always happen. They never got along. Ever. And it all went down like this when Seifer introduced him to them as his boyfriend. It was also when Devon became more controlling than usual. "Hey-"

"Shut up," Devon said before he could stop himself.

"Don't talk to him like that," Squall growled out, feeling the need to defend Seifer.

"I can do what I want. What are you gonna do about it?"

"Squall, it's fine."

"There, you see? He's fine," Devon smirked at him in a way that sent shivers down Squall's spine. There was something wrong with him. What, Squall didn't know. Seifer didn't deserve to be treated like that. Seifer was better than that.

Squall narrowed his eyes. "Do you always have to speak for him?"

"What's it you you?"

"Is everything okay in here?" The doctor asked when she heard them.

"Yeah," Devon answered, shooting Squall a hateful look, to which Squall returned.

She nodded. "Seifer, I want you to take pain killers for a few days. It will help with the pain."

"Thanks, doc," he smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I'm sure you heard that you're free to go?" Seifer nodded. "Good. Try and be more careful." Honestly. Seifer was coming in here for some reason or another. He might as well have a room here.

Seifer smirked. "Aw, you know you don't wanna get rid of me."

"Yes, I'm sure I don't," she said dryly. She walked out and she heard him chuckle.

"Well, let's go, babe."

Squall was sick out how he said that. He shook his head.

"You get ready and I'm gonna talk to the doc real quick." He kissed Seifer heatedly for a moment then walked out.

"Seifer," Squall began. "You sure you're fine?"

"Yes," Seifer sighed. "Look, it was just an accident." He sent Squall a reassuring smile, a smile that Squall didn't buy.

"If you say so." He was wondering about Devon. He didn't know what it was about that guy; he just wasn't right. Squall could tell something wasn't right with him, but Seifer would probably get upset if he said anything. That look in Devon's eyes was scary. It was actually unnerving to Squall, but he wouldn't say he was scared.

Seifer didn't see it, though, and he wondered why. Seifer couldn't really love him, could he?

"Seriously. It's fine. I should go Squall."

Squall looked like he wanted to protest, like he wanted to tell Seifer to not go with him, but he kept silent about that and just nodded, though it was a very much reluctant nod. "Okay."

"Come on, Seifer," came an irritated voice.

Seifer nodded. "I'll talk to you later." Yeah, when Devon's not around. He'd have to do it then.

"Now, Seifer." Devon grabbed him by his uninjured arm.

"Stop yanking him around," the brunet blurted out before he could think. "He's not a fuckin' rag doll."

"Mind your own damn business," Devon warned him.

"It didn't hurt Squall. Don't worry about it." Seifer wondered why Squall seemed so concerned about his well being.

Squall grit his teeth when he knew Seifer was lying to him.

"Yeah," he smirked and walked out with the blond in tow. Squall was glaring at Devon's back, wondering why something seemed off about him. He knew Seifer's shoulder was not an accident; the look in Seifer's eyes said that much, but he hadn't said anything. Why can't Seifer see this? Why can't he see that Devon's no good for him? Squall could instantly tell that there was something not right with Devon; his friends saw it as well.

Squall couldn't do anything, though, as he had no proof if anything was going on or not. Seifer never protested when they left together; never fought back with him, always seemed compliant with Devon's orders. Yes, orders; that's all they were. There was something in the blond's eyes that told Squall something different then what left his mouth.

He sighed and left the infirmary.

A/N: Well, is it okay? I had it one way, but decided to change it. I hope you all like it. I don't know how it turned out, but I hope it's good. I tried to make this a good chapter. I hope it doesn't disappoint you. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.


End file.
